Avatar Song Fic Collection
by Plot Bunnies Rule
Summary: This is a collection of song-fics dedicated to Avatar! Many couples, genres, and themes will you find here. But mostly couples Enjoy! Chapter 12: People Say
1. What Can I Do?

Hey peoples! I have, after much contemplation, decided to do a song-fic, but it's not the idea I had in my poll on my page awhile back, this is another song I thought of. Oh, and can you guess what pairing it's for? And thanks a million to my awesome beta, Serodezha!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or the song "What can I do?" by The Corrs

* * *

What Can I Do?

I lay in my bed, thinking about him. About the fight we just had. Not the first and not the last.

_I haven't slept at all in days_

I couldn't go to sleep. What was wrong? But I knew, oh, I most definitely knew what was wrong.

_It's been so long since we've talked _

I hadn't seen him in forever, and here he goes, starting up about what I wore that night. The outfit wasn't that showy, was it?

_And I have been here many times, yeah_

I wasn't expecting him. He could have at least told me he was coming back, but why now?

_I just don't know what I'm doing wrong _

Was it really my fault? I didn't know. All I knew was that he had changed, but that didn't stop my love for him.

_What can I do to make you love me?_

Or did it? Had I really changed that much in the few years we were apart? No, he changed, not me

_What can I do to make you care?_

And yet, some small part of me inside wished that I was wrong. That I betrayed his trust, and he was just expressing himself with his disgust.

_What can I say to make you feel this? _

I knew what I had to do.

_What can I do to get you there? _

I got up, out of my self misery, and went to find him.

_There's only so much I can take _

He opened his door and stared into my face, his cold, loveless eyes were just a disguise to what he really felt. "What do you want?"

_And I just got to let it go _

His attitude hurt me. I shook off the cold comment and went on. "Look, I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't mean for it to happen! It just…I  
don't know. But I'm sorry, isn't that enough?"

_And who knows I might feel better, yeah _

He glared at me "You never mean to do anything, ever! How can I trust you if you keep doing things behind my back?"

_If I don't try and I don't hope _

"Behind your back?" I screamed at him "You were gone for three years! How do you think I felt never knowing if you were dead or alive?"

_What can I do to make you love me? _

He lowered his eyes "I thought you would wait for me." He confessed slowly.

_What can I do to make you care?_

I was numb, angry, hurt, sad, and confused all at once. I did wait for him, didn't he realize that?

_What can I say to make you feel this? _

Then I realized, he wasn't mad about what I wore last night, he was mad about who I was with.

_What can I do to get you there?_

I so badly wanted to tell him, that it was all a big misunderstanding, a mistake, but before I could say anything, he slammed his door shut.

_No more waiting, No more aching _

That night, I slept on his doorstep, as if to replace all the times I had mislead him, and all the time we spent apart while he was saving the world

_No more fighting, No more trying _

But he didn't come out. And in the morning, I saw him come from the side of his house, and walk out. Walk out on me.

_Maybe there's nothing more to say _

I sat up and stretched, and I too, walked away.

_And in a funny way I'm calm _

I expected to be sobbing my head off, wishing I could take it all back. But I didn't.

_Because the power is not mine _

And as I walked down the streets of Ba Sing Se, I realized something.

_I'm just gonna let it fly _

One day, maybe tomorrow, maybe in a year, he too would realize himself that it was a mistake, and he would come back, back to me.

_What can I do to make you love me? _

But I would wait as long as I had to.

_What can I do to make you care?_

Because I love that stupid airbender with all my aching heart.

_What can I say to make you feel this? _

And, no matter what may come, I would always love him. Now, only he had to realize that.

_What can I do to get you there?_

Funny, how time goes so fast when you don't realize it, and then it's too late to take it all back. If I could, I would take back last night, and maybe, right now, I would be in his arms again.

_And love me…_

* * *

  
**A/N**: Well, did you like it? Did you hate it? Figure out what pairing it was? THEN REVIEW!!!

**B/N**: Lovely songfic. I think you did a wonderful job.


	2. Through the Dark

Well, here is my second song-fic, and it is yet another Corrs song

Well, here is my second song-fic, and it is a KT Tunstall song. It's also my first Tokka one-shot, unless you count my feeble attempt at it in **The Fight and the Bet**. Don't forget to R&R! And "thankles" to my beta, Serodezha!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA, or "Through the Dark" by KT Tunstall

* * *

_As I walk away  
I look over my shoulder  
To see what I'm leaving behind  
_

I looked back, what did I see? My one, true love, that's what I saw. Wow, that sounds really overused.

_Pieces of puzzles  
And wishes on eyelashes fail  
_

But it's true! Sokka. That's what I looking at. The only person in my life who truly understood me. The one I loved._  
_

_Oh, how do I show  
All the love inside my heart?_

Is that what this feeling was, love? I had never felt this way before, and I didn't like it. But at the same time, I loved it. Is that too confusing?

_For this is all new  
_

I don't think I had ever loved somebody this much before. Sure, I loved my parents, but that's a given. No, Sokka was the only one outside my family who I really loved

_And I'm feeling my way through the dark  
_

But he would never notice me. His head is all around Suki. I spat out her name, but not in Sokka's presence. He loved her, not me that much was true at the moment._  
_

_I used to talk  
With honest conviction  
Of how I predicted my world  
_

I used to have this whole journey planned out. I would teach Aang earthbending, defeat Fire Lord Ozai, and then be on my merry way.

_I'm gonna leave it to stargazers  
Tell me what your telescope says  
_

But then this whole dang feeling of "love" came along, and that complicates things a little. Ok, it complicates them a lot. _  
_

_Oh, what is in store for me now?  
It's coming apart.  
_

The first thing Sokka wanted to do was go look for Suki. And still, I stuck around, with this little girlish hope in my head. So, after the battle, I stuck around, somehow hoping, during the time I was with them, Sokka would realize my feelings for him.

_I know that it's true.  
Cos I'm feeling my way through the dark  
_

So, after the battle, I stuck around, somehow hoping, during the time I was with them, Sokka would realize my feelings for him.

_  
Trying to find a light on somewhere  
Trying to find a light on somewhere  
_

But, of course, not all endings are happy endings. We found Suki, barely alive, in a cell deep underground. We all thought she wouldn't survive. But…she came through.

_I'm finding I'm falling  
in love with the dark over here  
Oh, what do I know, I don't care  
Where I start  
_

And Sokka was supposed to get his happy ending, with Suki, right? Think again.As it turns out, while she was in the cell, Suki met this really nice guy, who proposed to her after they got out. So, here's Sokka, all depressed you know, and finally, he realizes, after all these years, his love he always had for me.

_For my troubles are few  
As I'm feeling my way through the dark  
_

And now, we are happy together. Married, no kids yet, and true love has finally come along for me.

_Through the dark  
I'm feeling my way through the dark_

So, there you have it, the happy ending I dreamed about finally becoming a reality. Did you really think I would stand being depressed my whole life? Not on your life.

* * *

A/N Yay, I think that went well. Now, all you have to do is click the little blue button down there that says "Go" that's all you have to do, people!


	3. Ruby Falls

OK, so third song-fic is now here

OK, so third song-fic is now here! This to the song "Ruby Falls" by Guster, and it is supposed to represent after Aang has defeated the Fire Lord. Thanks to my beta, Serodezha!!

Disclaimer: I do not own ATLA or "Ruby Falls" by Guster.

* * *

_Tonight where do we go from here?  
The road to Ruby Falls has reached the end  
_

I sank to my knees, exhausted. "It's over, it's finally over." I sad it to myself over and over again, almost not believing it. Was it true? I looked around me at all the tired, but exhilarated faces. Yes, I, Aang The Avatar, had just defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

_And now we're digging in the sand  
They're promising that help is on the way  
_

I slipped in and out of consciousness while sitting in the throne room, Katara by my side, smiling, remembering what had happened just before the final battle. I had kissed her, and made her promise not to forget me if I failed, if I died. But I didn't fail._  
_

_Love, confession number one  
Impossible and sorry  
_

Toph and Sokka were sitting in a corner, talking. Who knows _what_ they were talking about. I looked at Zuko, who just stood, looking at the throne. I wonder what was going on in his head.

_And judge, can you look the other way?  
Some things are best unsaid  
_

I finally looked at Katara. Man, she looked horrendous. Her hair all matted and tangled, and her clothes burned by the fire. I suggested that she clean up, but she protested "No, Aang, I will never leave you." _  
_

_And now where can we go from here  
When all the morning birds have gone away  
_

The next few days were spent in the palace, completely restoring it. Surprisingly, it only took a few days, but I know that Katara, Sokka, and Toph were just trying to keep me from the outside world, from reality. I wish they would stop protecting me. I can take care of myself.

_Two wrongs won't navigate tonight  
The afterlife is all in the end  
_

Celebrations were held every night after the palace's restoration. And yet, somehow, I felt something was missing, and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out what it was!

_The afterlife is ours in the end  
_

And then, one night, two months after the final battle it came to me. I can't believe how stupid I am sometimes._  
_

_Love, don't look me in the eye  
Just wash it all down_

_  
_Katara, that's what I missed. I hadn't spoken more than three sentences to her for those two long months. I suddenly realized that I missed her, a lot. So, I went to go find her.

_And judge, can you let me know the way  
We're outta here, straight outta here_

She was outside, standing in the moonlight. And she looked beautiful. She turned to me. "Katara," I said before she could say anything "I'm sorry I forgot about you. I broke my own promise. And I hope that you will forgive me."

_Somewhere down buried in the sand  
Two birds give out a song  
_

She chuckled "Aang, I know you had things to do as the Avatar. I knew all along that you never forgot about me, and I certainly didn't forget about you." She moved closer to me, so close that our faces were only inches apart. "How could I?" Our lips met.

_And all of Ruby Falls is singing along_

"I love you, Katara."

* * *

**A/N** Sorry this one took a week, I finished it a week ago, but my beta was SLOOOOOOOOW!

**B/N**: My fault this took so long. Been doing tons of things and haven't been able to beta for a while. Sorry!


	4. Don't Say You Love Me

A/N A new song-fic idea I had

**A/N** A new song-fic idea I had. I have wanted to do this song for a long time, but now I actually have the time to do it! I really think I should change the genre on these song-fics, because they are mostly romance! Oh, and this is also my first Maiko one-shot. It is set after DOBS, but has no spoilers. Many Thanks to my AWESOME beta, Serodezha! R&R!!

Disclaimer: I **STILL** don't own it, and never will. And I don't own "Don't Say You Love Me" by The Corrs.

* * *

_I've seen this place a thousand times  
I've felt this all before_

Mai walked into her room and saw the letter on her bed. Confused, she picked it up and read it. The letter fell to the floor. She sank on to her bad, and for one of the first times that she could ever remember, she cried.

_And every time you call  
I've waited there as though you might not call at all_

She waited day after heart wrenching day for Zuko to give some kind of contact. None came. No word from Zuko was ever heard. The whole palace was in an uproar; the Fire Lord was trying to find Zuko at all costs, and questioned everyone who was close to Zuko, including Mai.

_I know this face I'm wearing now  
I've seen this in my eyes_

Mai stayed locked up in her room for days on end, not sleeping, or talking to anyone. But who would care? She was only Zuko's girlfriend, not anybody important.

_And though it feels so great, I'm still afraid  
That you'll be leaving anytime_

The truth of the matter was she had seen this coming. After the war meeting, Zuko became distant, even in those few hours before he left. His letter said he was joining the Avatar, but why? Why would he join the person he had been sent to capture? Sometimes, Mai hoped that this all was just a trick, and one day, he would come walking through her door.

_We've done this once and then you closed the door  
Don't let me fall again for nothing more_

_Don't say you love me unless forever  
Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

She felt betrayed. Did he really love her? No. If he loved her, he wouldn't have left. Right? She felt so confused and didn't know what to do with herself.

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it  
Make it real or take it all away_

Emotions ran through her like never before; anger, frustration, jealousy, fear, denial, love, and utter contempt. The only problem was she didn't know why. Sure, Zuko left her without a warning, and he was probably doing the right thing in his mind, but so what? That certainly didn't mean that he could just…_leave_.

_I've caught myself smiling alone  
Just thinking of your voice_

Days went past and turned into weeks. She began to forget him. Not completely, but just enough to let the pain past. She finally started living again, much to Azula's pleasure. She wanted Mai's help; she wanted her to find Zuko with her.

_And dreaming of your touch, is all too much.  
You know I don't have any choice_

Normally, she would have accepted. But, she knew that if she went with Azula, she would only end up betraying Zuko by capturing him. She refused with sadness in her heart. Azula would hurt him, she knew it_._ If only there were some way she could warn him of Azula's possible attack.

_Don't say you love me unless forever  
Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

Azula didn't plan to leave for another week, probably hoping that Mai would change her mind about coming with her. No such thing happened. As soon as Azula left though, Mai's plan went into action.

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it  
Make it real or take it all away_

She sat down and wrote her own letter. All she said was "Zuko, Azula is coming after you. Run," She didn't know where he was or if he would even get her message, but she had to try. She tied the letter to a hawk's back, and it flew off. As she watched it fly awayshe closed her eyes and said "Spirits, please let it reach him."

_We've done this once and then you closed the door  
Don't let me fall again for nothing more_

Weeks went by, and Mai wondered if it was even right to send the warning. Her heart was permanently hardened after Zuko left and didn't want to love him anymore. Those were all lies though. She did want to love him, but it's hard when your love has betrayed you.

_Don't say you love me unless forever  
Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

Azula returned…without Zuko or the Avatar, and Mai secretly rejoiced. She knew that in her heart, Zuko had received her message. No reply came though, and Mai question her hearts desire: for Zuko to send a message to her.

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it  
Make it real or take it all away_

Then, one day, an amazing thing happened; she heard from him. Zuko, her lost love, had sent her a letter.

_Say you love me  
Don't tell me you need me, if you're not gonna stay_

It was simple and short, just thanking her for sending them the warning, and that they were safe. No "I miss you" or "I love you." Just, "thank you". She threw the letter on her bedside lamp with disgust. When she looked again, she saw new writing that had come from the heat of the lamp, and a lot of it, she picked it up, and read the secret message.

**"Mai, I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I left and I'm sorry I didn't trust you. I know I should have, but I was scared of what might happen to you if someone found out. I just want you to know that I still love you, and hopefully we'll be together again someday. Zuko"**

_Don't give me this feeling, I'll only believe it  
Make it real or take it all away  
Take it all away, take it all away_

Mai set down the letter and cried again.

* * *

**A/N** AW, so how did I do?? In case you haven't noticed, I got the "secret message" thing from "The Avatar and the Fire Lord"


	5. Why Can't I?

A/N So, I've never done a karaoke song-fic before, but I thought I would try it. This is Sifu Blind Bandit's Birthday present, so…HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIFU BLIND BANDIT!! And this is AU, and Toph is magically not blind, so let's just say she is…I don't know…colorblind? Also, I changed the lyrics a bit b/c it has a bad word.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, OK? And I don't own "Why Can't I?" by Liz Phair

* * *

Toph sat down at a table in the back. The restaurant was packed, but Toph barely noticed it. Something else was on her mind, actually some_one_. She looked across the floor and saw Sokka, alone. She smirked. "That's a new one." She thought to herself, "Snoozles is usually surrounded by obsessed girls only wanting him for his looks." she winced at that. Not only was it a little exaggerated, it was self conceited on her part. She really liked Sokka and wanted him to like her back, but how?

Toph looked up on the stage and saw they were having a karaoke contest, someone with a loud and out-of-tune voice was singing something she didn't recognize, and soon it was over. An announcer came up onto the stage and said the next song was "Why Can't I?" Toph smiled and she walked up to the stage. On her way there, she caught Sokka's eye and smiled. She was handed a microphone at the stage and the music started. Just before her part came, she spoke into the microphone, saying "This is for someone I love." She began to sing.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

The place was completely silent, listening to the voice on the stage. Everyone was astonished, but the one person that was most astonished was Sokka. His mouth gaped wide open as he listened.

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too_

_This is, this is just the beginning _

_We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

Toph looked straight at Sokka, as she sang:

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Toph started to sway on the stage, still singing.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_

_Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't gone yet, but my heads spinning_

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

_I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
for this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

Toph jumped off the stage and walked over to Sokka at his table. Her face was inches from his as she quietly sang:

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

Toph got louder as she backed away to the stage.  
_  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Whenever I think about you  
Whenever I think about you  
Whenever I think about you  
Whenever I think about you_

Toph held out the last notes as the restaurant erupted in applause. She was a hit. Instantly, the stage was surrounded by people complimenting her, saying what a beautiful voice she had. She thanked them absentmindedly, and looked for Sokka in the crowd. He was walking towards her, a grin on his face. "Toph, that was spectacular! I never knew you could sing."

Toph blushed. Sokka had complimented her, but she still needed to do something. "Sokka, can we talk?"

* * *

**A/N** SO, did you likey?? If you like it, I'll do another one. HAPPY BIRTHDAY SIFU BLIND BANDIT!!

B/N YAYNESS!! Sifu Blind Bandit is going to love this. I promise.


	6. Dirty Knife

**A/N** OK, so this is my second karaoke song-fic, and this idea popped into my head as I was listening to one of my favorite songs. And this one is SCARY, and AU, and has a character death.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Dirty Knife" by Neko Case.

* * *

All was quiet in Aang and Katara's house hold. It was midnight and no one was awake, except for Katara.

She sat in their living room, rocking her three month old baby. She had needed feeding and Katara tiredly fed her.

Katara thought she heard something upstairs, but automatically thought it was Aang, getting up for some odd reason. She shrugged and went back to feeding the baby. Only when she heard a grunt and then something large falling to the floor did she stand up to go upstairs.

At the foot of the stairs, she heard mumblingand another, louder grunt and Aang appeared at the foot of the stairs. His face was ghostly white, and he didn't look…right. Suddenly, Aang fell down the stairs and the last thing Katara remembers is the knife that stood out of Aang's back, dropping the baby, and the piercing scream that rang through the house. Her scream. She looked up and saw the silhouette of a man, laughing to himself. Then, everything went black.

_--_

"Katara, you need to tell me what happened."

It was ten years later. The shock of the brutal murder had died down long ago, but not for Katara. After what happened, she went crazy. She started screaming and talking nonsense. They were forced to take away Katara's three month old baby and put Katara in an insane asylum. Only a few months ago was she let out. She hasn't spoken a word since the murder.

Sokka, who was a detective for the police department, was in charge of this case. Or was anyway. He still needed to know what happened, though, for the sake of all who knew Aang, and for Katara. He was worried; he hadn't seen her in many years, except for when he tried to question her about what happened. And he was worried because, well, she was his sister and he loved her.And he hated for her to go through this.

They were sitting at a table in an empty bar, except for a few drunken strangers. A stage was set up to the left of them. A slow beat steadily played on and on. Katara just sat there, holding her untouched drink in her hand, silent. Sokka spoke again. "Please Katara, you are the only one who knows what happened that night and it will clear this entire mess up. And I need to know Toph needs to know, for the sake of Aang. Please Katara?" Katara stared at her brother. A new song started to play. As if controlled by some strange force, she stood up and walked to the stage.

She took the mike into her hands, and for the first time in ten years, she made a sound. She told the story of what happened the night Aang died.

_So suddenly the madness came  
With its whiskered, woven, ether pangs  
He locked the door  
And shut the blinds  
He laid down on the floor _

_And he slept like iron  
While the dirty knife worked deep  
Into his spine _

Sokka sat, eyes transfixed on the stage. Katara's voice was clear and true, as if she had practiced this song for those ten long years. He shook himself and went back to listening carefully.

_The blood runs crazy  
The blood runs crazy_

_Cascading letters pool on the stairs  
The grass is high, the cats are wild  
You can't even touch the tip of their tails  
And the blood runs crazy with giant strides_

_He sang nursery rhymes to paralyze  
The wolves that eddy out the corner of his eyes  
But they squared him frozen where he stood  
In the glow of the furniture piled high for firewood_

_And the blood runs crazy with giant strides  
And the woodsman failed to breech those fangs in time  
So they dragged him through the underbrush  
Wearing three winter coats and a dirty knife_

Katara's eyes grew big and she collapsed onto the floor. Sokka jumped up and went to her side. She looked up into his eyes and sobbed out to him, "It was Zuko. He came that night and killed Aang! He stuck a knife into his back and laughed Sokka. LAUGHED! And then he disappeared."

She sobbed into Sokka's shirt.Then he picked her up, saying "Katara, it is going to be all right."

He carried her to his car and they drove off. Katara slept restlessly in the front seat, as Sokka drove straight towards the insane asylum Katara had just been let out of. Why?

Zuko had died _twelve_ years ago.

* * *

**A/N** So, my beta thinks I need to write a sequel to this. What do you think? Review!

**B/N **You must write a sequel. Must.


	7. Make This Go On Forever

A/N Well, I've never done a time lapse story before, and this one is again really sad…and angsty. I 3 Angst! Anyhoo, bach to the time lapse thing, every stanza is going to be one time period (And, if you don't know what a stanza is, go look it up!) REVIEW!!

Disclaimer: I don't **blah, blah, blah** Avatar **blah, blah, blah** own **blah, blah, blah**, purple socks. :D And I don't own "Make This Go On Forever" by Snow Patrol

* * *

_Please don't let this turn into something it's not  
I can only give you everything I've got _

"I'm sorry Katara but I can't love you. I'm the Avatar and we would probably always be apart you know it would never work out. I can't hurt you; I can't let you down…"

_I can't be as sorry as you think I should  
But I still love you more than anyone else could _

"Aang, don't do this, I love you too much. We could do something. Don't you know you're hurting me by leaving? Please, Aang, don't leave, don't leave me…"

* * *

_All that I keep thinking throughout this whole flight  
Is it could take my whole darn life to make this right _

"I thought you said we would always love each other? I wanted this to be perfect, to last forever. To never fade…"

_The splintered mast I'm holding on won't save me long  
Because I know fine well that what I did was wrong _

"How can you say that? I do love you, how can you ever think otherwise? I love you more than you could ever know, but it's just so hard when you leave without notice, Aang…"

* * *

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything _

"Katara, you know we have to go our separate ways, I can't stand it anymore than you can…"

_The weight of water the way you taught me  
__To look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love _

"No Aang, no…you can't…"

* * *

_We have got through so much worse than this before  
What's so different this time that you can't ignore? _

She's beautiful, you know, but I would be gone for months at a time, and she just couldn't handle it. Its better this way, it really is…

_You say it is much more than just my last mistake  
And we should spend some time apart for both our sakes _

He thought it was the right thing to do, and maybe it was. He had his responsibilities and I couldn't stand in his way. But, somehow, I really wish it never ended this way…

* * *

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything _

I lied to myself everyday, telling myself I didn't love her, but I did. I wanted her back, it was a mistake what I did…

_The weight of water the way you taught me  
To look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love _

I convinced everyone, myself included, that I was over Aang, but I was wrong. I still loved him with all my heart, and I wanted him back…

* * *

_The last girl and the last reason to make this last for as long as I could  
The first kiss and the first time that I felt connected to anything _

"Katara…"

_The weight of water the way you taught me  
To look past everything I had ever learned  
The final word in the final sentence you ever uttered to me was love _

"Aang…"

* * *

_And I don't know where to look  
My words just break and melt _

I thought I wanted her back, I really thought I did, but maybe I was wrong and just being my usual self…

_Please just save me from this darkness  
Please just save me from this darkness _

I must've lied to myself somewhere in that space of time where I was part from Aang. I must've thought I needed him, but I didn't…

* * *

_And I don't know where to look  
__My words just break and melt__  
Please just save me from this darkness  
Please just save me from this darkness_

Had we just made the biggest mistake of our lives, or had we done the right thing? I don't think we'll ever know now…

* * *

B/N Goodness this is sad. You need to write something fluffy... This is good though.


	8. Leave Get Out

**A/N **Well, Luiz4200 wanted me to write a Zutara fic, but I just couldn't do it, so I wrote my first anti-Zutara fic! I don't particularly like this song, either, it just got stuck in my head.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or "Leave (Get Out)" by JoJo.

* * *

Katara walked down the stairs, an optimistic smile on her face. She was as happy as she could get, because she was with her loved one, Zuko. They had been together for over a week, a record considering his other girlfriends. She shuddered at that thought. She didn't want to think about it right now because that was in the past and she should really be caring about now.

Goodness knows she would need it on today of all days.

Katara was on her way to Zuko's house, because he had left his phone at her house the night before. She saw that he had ten missed messages. Curiosity filled her and she flipped his phone open. All the messages were from one person: Mai. Katara also checked all of Zuko's recent texts and all of them were to Mai, telling her to meet him at such and such a place. Katara cringed. She knew what was going on and she made her decision of what to do right then and there.

She made her way to their school, knowing Zuko would be there. She walked in, fire in her eyes, to the large auditorium. It's as if everyone knew what was going to happen because half the school seemed to be there. Katara spotted Zuko, sitting by Mai. She went to him and slapped him across his face.

"Zuko, you are a lying bastard!"

Zuko gasped out "What was that for? What did I do?"

Katara glared at her former lover and strode to the stage. She grabbed a microphone from a measly freshman, motioned to Sokka in the sound box at the back of the theater, and a song started to play. Katara began to sing.

_I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're gonna be together always_

Katara was singing her heart out_. _Zuko was cringing, but not because of her slap, but because Katara couldn't sing a note. Mai, who was still seated beside him groaned_,_ "I think my ears are bleeding."

_Hope you know that when it's late at night  
I Hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
(I never thought that anyone)  
Could make me feel this way  
(Now that you're here boy all I want)  
Is just a chance to say_

Katara still sang, oblivious to the shouts coming from various students in the audience. She just sang over the noise.  
_  
Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who)  
And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)_

Zuko's eyes just about popped out of his head then, for Katara started to dance. Mai was now making retching sounds and everyone else would have too if they weren't covering their ears.

_Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
(So now after all is said and done)  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
(To think that you could be the one)  
Well it didn't work out that way_

Zuko stood up, and attempted to leave the audience, but just at that moment, Katara jumped off the stage, and ran up to him, got right in his face, and sang.

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who)  
And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste of time (waste of time)  
_

Katara backed him up against a wall, now almost screaming the lyrics. Fury filled her face, and was evident in the way she sang. Suddenly, she turned around and started dancing up to the stage, completely ignoring Zuko, and still singing.

_I wanted you right here with me  
But I have no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breakin'  
With every word I'm sayin'  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeee-eeee-eeees  
Ooooh, ooooh_

She got up on the stage and with a last effort, started dancing, singing, and anything else you could think of doing with all her might.

_Get Out, (leave) right now,  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late (now) and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her (who)  
And I wonder (why) how I bought all the lies  
You said that you would treat me right  
But you was just a waste – _**(Disc scratch)**

Katara sat up in bed and put her hand on her head. "Woah. Well that was really strange dream. And it was so wrong…I have a great singing voice!"

* * *

**B/N **So funny. I love it.


	9. Girl

**A/N** I am sooooooo sorry I haven't been on in awhile, and I'm sorry for all the angst in the last few chapters. So, I have decided to do a TON of fluffy song-fics for you all, starting with a new Kataang one!

Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Avatar!! I also don't own "Girl" by the wonderful band, _Papas Fritas_

* * *

_Girl, don't be afraid,  
Say what you wanted to say_

She wanted to speak, say the words she so longed for him to hear. The three words that could change both of their lives were just a vocal movement ahead. It was big and small at the same time. She spoke

_Boy, stay, don't be afraid  
Don't walk away from a girl in love_

Incredulously, he stared at her, wondering if this was really happening to him. It was dream-like, it was so wonderful. They came closer together until their lips met in perfect unison.

_She'll call your bluff,  
And stay away until you say_

They both knew they were meant to be, it was destined for them. And it was marvelous.

_Girl, I think I can change  
I've learned just enough  
And I want to love_

In the back of their minds, though, was the pat, the nagging, inconsistent past. It haunted both of them. Their past actions were a barrier to true love. It was a barrier they were bound to conquer.

_Stay, here's what I'll do  
__I made up my mind  
And I'll wait for you_

They tried, but it wouldn't work. They made a decision to keep away from each other as long as it would take them to heal. Whether it be weeks or months, they didn't know, all they wanted was to overcome this obstacle, no matter what.

_If you'll be true,  
I'll try to live my life for you oh girl_

They couldn't do it. Stay away from each other that is. Love can be strong sometimes, so strong that the barriers in the way of two lovers will be overcome by nothing more than a simple show of affection. Goodness knows they did plenty of that.

_Girl, wait, fate doesn't change  
I've made up my mind and I'll stay_

* * *

**BN **Wow, that was so fluffy! Yay for fluff!


	10. No Good For Me

_A/N Another song fic! I couldn't resist the angst, SORRY EVERYONE! Maybe it's just in my nature for me to write angsty Tokka fics...either that or seeing the Boiling Rock has got me down. :( Anyway, enjoy the angst if you can! Un-beta-ed yet again. SORRY!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Aang's hair...or ATLA sheesh!_

* * *

**No Good For Me**

_I see a home in a quiet place  
I see myself in a strong embrace_

My dreams were always filled of him. Every since I met him to be exact. It was always the same dream. Him embracing me, and me loving it.  
_  
I feel protection from the human race  
It's not parental__But it's a fantasy, not a reality  
And it's no good, no, no good for me, you have no idea_

I so badly wanted to tell him how he made me feel. This burning passio inside me. Call me crazy, but it was true. I think I loved him. hard to belive, sin't it? I mean, hw could I, Toph Bei Fong, love Sokka?

_That I'm walking through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
I'm feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
_

He is the one that ,akes me feel this way, though. I don't know how it happened. It certainly wasn't when I first met him. Oh, I had the dream, but I didn't understand what it meant. I do now.

_I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me  
And you're all that I see  
But it's no good for me_

Sometimes I love him so much that it hurts. A lot. It varies between good hurting and bad hurting, though. The good hurt is when I'm alone with him and he seems to understand me.

_You have a home, (You have a home,) in a quiet place  
And someone else, feels your strong embrace  
She is protected and she needs no chase  
And do you love her...?_

The bad hurt is when he talks about how he's "with Suki" She may be dead for all I care! OK, maybe I don't want her dead, but that selfish part of me definitely doesn't want her with Sokka!

_You're a mystery, you are the heart of intrigue  
You're no good no, no good for me  
You have no idea_

He so confusing sometimes, though. One minute, he's a sweet, kind person that just wants this war to be over so our lives can get back to normal. When he's like that, I imagine that he likes me. then the next moment is the Sokka tha everyone see's everyday, who fights all he can and claims to be Suki's. I hate him when he does that.

_That I'm walking through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
I'm feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
_

I wish I could tell him how I feel for him. But there are just so many obstacles in my stupid way.

_I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside me  
And you're all that I see  
But it's no good for me  
No it's no good for me..., yeah, no good for me...  
_  
What if he laughs? What if he thinks I'm too young? What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if...The list could go on and on.

_It's a make-believe, you have no idea  
That I'm walking through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
I'm feeling like a child  
Vulnerability  
_

I wish that I could have the guts to tell him.

_I am shaking like a leaf if you move close to me  
And you're all that I see  
But it's no good for me, just no good, no good_

_Through the clouds  
When you're looking at me  
I'm feeling like a child  
Vulnerability_

But I guess I'll just have to wait. But wait for what? For Suki to die? For him to dump Suki? Yeah, I'm **so** sure.

_I am shaking like a leaf if you move beside to me  
And you're all that I see  
_

I know one thing though...

_But it's no good for me_


	11. Somewhere Only We Know

**A/N** I have another one! I was listening to this song the other day, and thought it would be AWESOME for a Tokka song fic, so I made it. It's also got plenty of fluffiness in there for ya, but I couldn't resist a little angst at the beginning. SORRY!! Thanks a TON OF CHOCOLATE to by beta, Serodezha! This is set sometime after Boiling Rock so, as much as I hate to say it...**SPOILERS**!

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or "Somewhere Only We Know" by Keane. (The version by Laura Michelle Kelly would be a good one too, since it's in Toph's POV, but I like the Keane version best) (I also recommend listening to the song as you read this; either version works)

* * *

_I walked across an empty land  
I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

I dropped off of Appa, and turned around. I could feel Katara crying, and Aang comforting her. Zuko was his same self, angry at everybody and didn't care. That was fine with me too. Suki was silent, but secretly happy, I could tell. Sokka...Sokka was confused, like always. I was too, but I had to do this for my benefit, and for their benefit. "Well...I'll be seeing ya, I guess. Look me up when you defeat the Fire Lord." Katara sobbed, and turned away. I winced. I had to go, don't turn back now, so I didn't.

_I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

I came to a small river, and sat down. Inside my mind was like a battle field, each side fighting for something. One one side, I was chastizing myself for leaving, especially for the one, stupid reason that...Suki was back, and Sokka's attention would be on her. I knew I was being a selfish, whiny child, and that they needed me, now more than ever. But I couldn't. I couldn't stand to be around Sokka anymore while he...you know.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

I cried for a little after I left, something I had never done before. That's what Sokka did to me, tore me apart just when everything was doing fine. When Suki first came back I tried to be reasonable, but it became harder and harder as time went on. I started fighting with her over the littlest things, and in turn started fighting with Sokka, because he was taking her side in everything. I couldn't stand it, so I left. Plain and simple.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

I was still hurting though, and that I hurt my friends by leaving them. Poor Katara, this was probably really close to when her dad left her and Sokka. She had Aang, though, he would get her back to normal. Speaking of Aang, he would be fine without my eartbending training, he was already exeptional at it (though not as good as me, definitely). He'd be fine, they'd all be fine without me. And I would be fine without them, at least I hoped.

_I came across a fallen tree  
I felt the branches of it looking at me_

Two months passed, Fire Lord Ozai was defeated, Zuko became Fire Lord, and everything went back to normal. For everyone else at least. I was back with my parents, spending my days sitting around the house doing nothing. I hadn't heard one word from...anybody. I didn't know if anybody was dead or alive and it was driving me insane. These people were my friends, they could've at least dropped me a line at some point...right?

_Is this the place we used to love?  
Is this the place that I've been dreaming of?_

I went for a walk one day a few weeks later, not expecting anything to happen. I guess I hadn't learned anything from my time with the gang. I went to the place when they had dropped me off, and sat down at the river. I heard someone walk up behind me, and I was shocked. I stayed where I was, trying to sound as cold as possible. "Sokka? What are you doing here?"

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

"I thought I would find you here." was all he said.  
"Yes, but that doesn't answer my question, what are you doinng here?" I asked again. Sokka sighed and sat down beside me.

"I needed answers." He turned to me."Why did you leave?"

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

"I don't get a simple 'hello'? Or a 'how are doing doing'?"

"Nope." he sounded demanding, and he was Sokka, so I obligated...kinda. I turned back to him.

"I don't know what happened to you to make you to become completely oblivious to everything and anything around you, but whatever it was, it's starting to annoy me."

Sokka got that confused look on his face that I loved "What are you talking about?"

"ARE YOU BLIND?" I realized what I had said "Don't answer that." I sighed "I have...loved you, Sokka, ever since I met you, and for some odd childish reason, I thought you realized that. But when you rescued Suki, it tore me apart, so I left." I waited for his answer.

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?  
This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know?_

"Why didn't you just tell me before?" He sounded so innocent, so clueless, that I had to laugh at the situation.  
"Like I said before, completely blind." The awkward silence that followed was torture, for about three seconds before something entirely new to me happened.  
Sokka kissed me.

_Oh simple thing where have you gone  
I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

It wasn't the time, place, or location I would've imagined my first kiss, but it was bliss none the less. So I did the only natural thing to do.  
I kissed him back.

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in  
I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

There was something that needed to be clarified for me, though. I reluctantly pulled away. "What about Suki?" I asked him. He smiled  
"She wasn't the one. I was so...blind, like you said, to the one I truly loved. You." I smiled back.  
"Wow Sokka, that's probably the most mushy-gushy love thing that's ever come out of your mouth."

_And if you have a minute why don't we go  
Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

I thought it had been a dream, but it wasn't. Sokka came to his senses (amazing, right?) and that day was branded on my memory forever and ever.

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go  
Somewhere only we know? _

_This could be the end of everything  
So why don't we go_

And the place he kissed me, the place by the stupid river? We go there alot now. It's...

_Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know?  
Somewhere only we know._


	12. People Say

**A/N** Wow. I have never ever done a song-fic like this before, (It's not a shipping one. GASP!) but I had this idea for a long time, and I needed to get it out of my system. So, what this basically is is a song-fic about Mai from Ty Lee's POV. It's set after Boiling Rock so…SPOILERS!! (I hate spoilers)

Disclaimer: I don't own…guess what? Yep that's right, Avatar. And I don't own "People Say" by Papas Fritas.

* * *

**People Say**

___People say she's crazy  
But they don't ask why  
People think she's tired  
When they see her eyes_

I think I underestimated her. I never knew she could be so strong. What she did that day, at the prison, was amazing. I never would have expected her to do something like that in a lifetime. Betrayal just wasn't what she was like, when she was loyal to someone, she was loyal, end of story.

___How can I believe them  
When they don't ask why  
How can I believe them  
They don't even try_

But I saw something in Mai that day that I don't think anyone else saw but me. I saw commitment beyond compare. I don't think I ever realized how much Zuko meant to her. Whatever he meant, he meant something bigger to her than I could have every have imagined.

___All of the love and laughter  
That she holds inside  
I know the secret she's after  
It got left behind_

When we were little, the crush she had on Zuko was obvious, even for her. Azula and I always plotted ways to embarrass her about him, most of them usually involving Zuko in some way. She always did the same thing; blushed, and angrily walked away for a few minutes before she came back to play with us. It always ended the same. Not this time.

___People say she's angry  
They don't understand  
Everything just fell apart  
And crumbled in her hands_

Sitting in that prison, I looked at her hard. Something was different about her. Some people, me for instance, would be incredibly anxious and worrisome about what was to come. Nix that. I am incredibly anxious and worrisome. Not Mai though, for some strange reason. She looked…almost happy. No, I must be going crazy. Who could be happy in a situation like this?

___Now she's just a stranger  
Biding her own time  
Faces wouldn't change her  
Even when they tried_

Yet the almost happy look stayed on her face no matter how many times I fell asleep and dunked my head in the water that was available to us. Finally, I couldn't take it anymore. "Mai…are you ok?"

She looked at me long and hard, before smirking. "You know what, Ty Lee? Yes, for once I am fine."

___All of the love and laughter  
That she holds inside  
I know the secret she's after  
It got left behind_

I stood up, astounded. "Mai, how can you say that? Azula, someone I thought we could trust, threw us in prison! And now we're going to rot here and there's nothing we can do about it, and yet you sit there and say you are 'fine'?" I panted, and glared hopefully red hot daggers at Mai.

___Even lonely stars will shine._

She stood up and stared at me for a second before she spoke her next few words very slowly. "Why am I happy, Ty Lee? Because for once in my life, I did something for me and not for Azula, and the best part is that I don't feel guilty about it. Whenever I would speak my mind, she would shut me down."

___People say she's broken__  
But they look away  
They don't know she's workin'  
Harder every day_

Mai continued… "And, for once, she listened to what I had to say." Her words cut to me, and in that moment, I understood her point of view completely. Secretly, too, I had felt the same way, just too afraid to say so.

___I will never reach her  
We just grew apart  
She will just deceive them  
Soon she'll be a star_

Mai looked at me. "Why did you betray her, Ty Lee? You always seemed…I don't know, attached to Azula. What happened?"

I stayed silent, before I chose my words carefully. "I just couldn't bear to see her hurt someone just because they disagreed with her."

___All of the love and laughter  
That she holds inside  
I know the secret she's after  
It got left behind._

Mai smiled her first real smile I'd ever seen on her. "Well, that makes two of us."

___Even sadder stars will shine_

* * *

B/NThis is interesting. Yayness for it all.


	13. Stories Behind the Music

**A/N** I didn't get tagged, but I saw Twilight Rose2's "Lyrical Lies" story and it looked like so much fun!! Anyway, I wont go into the rules because I'm lazy like that!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar or all the songs and Artists mentioned.

* * *

Stories Behind the Music

Cool and Gone-Jeffrey Foskett

I wished that he would do everything for me. We weren't the same anymore and, I hated that. We were close and apart at the same time. We had changed so much over the fast few months and I wanted us back together again. I knew, though, that nothing in the world could change what had happened. "Sokka, I love you, but I'm starting to wonder if you feel the same about me." The breakup was smooth, but I still hurt afterward. I don't I'll ever be the same again.

Closer to Your Heart-Clannad

I wanted to feel close to him, but he was so important that I wondered if I was even one thought in his mind. I dreamt about him all the time, I wonder if he did too. I was in love with Aang, and I hope he felt the same. "Aang," I said one day out of the blue. "Do you love me?" He looked at me with his child-like eyes, and at that moment, I knew it meant it yes. I knew that I would be with him forever from that moment on. I can't believe I ever doubted.

Questions-Papas Fritas

Parks had always scared me at night. Sokka knew that. That particular day, I had extremely bad luck and also good luck consecutively. Fell down the stairs, got bitten at a petting zoo, even got a speeding ticket that day. I was with Sokka the whole time. "Toph, are you ok?" he asked me as we walked that night. After that day, I had wondered if my paranoid self was going to come out then. It did, I looked at him, kissed him quickly, and said. "Can we leave now?" He said "Sure."

Roll Plymouth Rock-Brian Wilson

It was probably the weirdest play we had ever seen together. A musical version of "The Mayflower Journey." I mean, how weird can you get? I turned to Katara. As the opening song played, I turned to Katara. "Is that a real song?" I asked. She smiled, and shushed me. Needless to say, the song stayed in my head for the rest of the play. As it went on, everything I saw said "Roll Plymouth Rock." to me. And then, a part of a song I missed came up. I turned to Katara again. "Wait, why are they singing in Hawaiian?" She looked at me, skeptically, and started singing the song too.

I woke up with a start. "Katara, I had the weirdest dream."

Nothing-Popinjays

My mom had always told me "Marry, have children, and die happily." This is not a freaking fairy-tale mom, life is NOT like that. My parent's marriage was not perfect either. They fought over my blindness all the time, and had only one kid, me. So why was she on my case? I didn't pester her, though. She would go into one of her lectures again and my day would be ruined. I just listened and tried to block out her words.

Mhorag's Na Horo Ghellaidh-Clannad

As I listened to the song, I wondered over the words, kinda. They were in Celtic, and I couldn't understand a word. It had sort of a haunting melody to it. Finally, I changed the station.

He heard His Song-The Heavy Blinkers

I stared at Toph. This couldn't be right. She can't be pregnant. No. "NO!" I shouted at her. Tears filled her eyes. I had never seen Toph cry before. I wanted to comfort her, but I needed time to think. I walked out to the local bar. It was empty that night. I ordered the usual, and drank it two-and-a-half gulps. I heard the door open behind me, and Toph sat down, eyes dry. "Sokka, I know it's not exactly right timing, but I need you." She smiled at me. "This is something I can't do alone." I sighed, and smiled at her. I kissed her "I'm sorry, Toph." She kissed me back. "I know."

Nothin' Will Ever Change-L.E.O.

Aang had wanted to give all the time, I think. He ran away two times in my memory. Each time because he felt overwhelmed by his duties. This third time, I followed him. I found him not far from the Western Air Temple. "Aang, I know you want to give up sometimes, but the world needs you, I need you." He turned to me. "Katara, it isn't that. That's not why I left." I was confused. "Well, then why did you leave this time?" Aang took his hand out from behind his back and brought out a Pandalily. "You don't know how long I've wanted to give you one of these, Katara." I took him, and hugged him. "Aang, oh Aang." He hugged me again. "Katara, I promise, I will never leave you."

Cruel to Be Kind-I forgot who sings this

She hurt me repeatedly. She insulted me, she physically hurt me, and every time I confronted her, she always told me I was dense. That hurt too! I was mystified. Why did she do this me? I was her boyfriend after all, and she had no right…right? Was I missing something here? I asked one more time, she looked at me, shook her head, and answered. "Sokka, you've known me forever. You know what I'm like. I've got to be cruel to be kind." She smiled. "But, don't worry, just because you're stupid doesn't mean I don't love you." I guessed I had to believe her.

Chocolate-Snow Patrol

All of us were in the front row, screaming our heads off. We all had our different music tastes, but we all loved Snow Patrol. Our favorite band for as long as we could remember. As our favorite song came on, we simultaneously sang along to the lyrics. Out of tune, sure, but who cared? We rocked out, and we didn't care. Best friends are forever, right? As long as we stayed close, nothing could tear us apart. Nothing.

* * *

**A/N** And, because I want to, I'm tagging… Serodezha and o0shattered0o. Have fun!!


	14. URGENT

**THIS STORY HAS BEEN PUT ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...NOT THAT YOU PROBABLY HAVEN'T NOTICED ALREADY SINCE I'VE BEEN GONE FOR LIKE SIX MONTHS OR SO...BUT YEAH.**

**SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE. **


End file.
